


Too Small of A Word

by xxROARAutumnxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Poems, M/M, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxROARAutumnxx/pseuds/xxROARAutumnxx
Summary: Nico writes a not-love poem to Will





	Too Small of A Word

**Author's Note:**

> OH hi...  
> this wasn't planned out and came out of nowhere so feel free to judge it as much as you want   
> Enjoy!

_I refuse to write you love poems William._

_Love poems mean that you're you're in love._

_I don't love you. God, no. I hate that word._

_It's too small. Too insignificant to capture what I feel._

_I can't quite capture what I feel for you, Will Solace._

 

_You're the boy who stole my heart when I didn't think I had one._

_You're the medic who refuses to let me take of him when he's sick. No matter how much I argue._

_You'd put your life on the line just to save someone else Will... no matter how much I argue._

_I'd say I adore you Will, but that's still too small of a word._

 

_'Love' and 'adore' are too small of words, I'd rather rant for years than say I simply 'love' you, Will Solace._

_I hope you know that Will..._

_I hope you don't think I don't need you Will..._

_I hope you don't think I'm being selfish Will... But maybe I am being selfish._

_I hope you don't think that I don't love you._

 

_Love will always be too small of a word..._

_'Love' will never express how I feel laying next to you._

_Four letters will never tell how I feel when you drag me into some social activity that I obviously don't want to do._

_One syllable will never paint how I feel when you kiss me._

 

_I won't write you a love poem Will. Love poems mean that you're in love._

_I don't love you Will..._

_Love is too small of a word..._


End file.
